


Can't Go Back

by merryghoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Porn, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When talking in Harvey's office brings back bad memories for Donna, Rachel comes up with a partnership that will please the both of them.  Set during episode 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Go Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetual_wallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/gifts).



It was unexpected.  One moment, Rachel and Donna were doing some of the most forbidden things anyone could do in Harvey's office.  They were drinking his liquor.  Donna sat in his chair with her shoes off.  Rachel got to touch one of Harvey's basketballs.  Not even Mike was allowed to touch his balls. 

Then Donna ran off to the bathroom.  Rachel followed her.

Rachel found Donna in the furthest stall away from the entrance of the bathroom.  It wasn't hard to find her.  Rachel followed the sniffling to Donna's stall.

Rachel knocked on the door.  "Are you alright?  Can I come in?"

Donna kept sniffling.

"I'm pretty sure you meant something else when you said you couldn't go back."

Donna didn't reply.

"When I tell you this, I know _I_ can't go back.  The truth is…ever since I first arrived at the firm, I've always liked you.  Not just as a friend—more than a friend.  But I didn't act on it.  That's sort of what you mean when you couldn't go back, right?"

Silence.

"I did fall for a couple of guys, but I don't think they were right for me."

"I'm not ready for a relationship."

"You've been single for a while, Donna."

"I'd like to stay single.  I have my reasons.  What I can't go back on."

"You don't want your heart broken again."

"I've had it broken too many times."

 "Well....Donna, can you open the stall?"

Donna unlocked and opened her stall.  She was still crying. 

"I promise I won't tell anyone about tonight.  This is between us."

"Thank you."

Rachel wiped the tears from Donna's face.  She found herself leaning into Donna's face.

And then they kissed.

Both women moaned as they kissed, tasting the scotch in their mouths.  As they kissed, Donna let her hands slide down Rachel's hips.  Rachel kept her hands above Donna's waist.  They broke apart briefly, giggling, before resuming the kiss again. 

"You'd better be good, or I spent a whole evening with you for nothing," Donna said.

"Oh, I'm good.  I'm _very_ good."

Rachel had enough scotch in her system to spend some time fumbling with the zipper on Donna's dress, but she found it.  And then after Donna flung her dress under the bathroom's sink, she got off Rachel's skirt and did the same thing.

They kissed again. 

Rachel wrapped her legs around Donna's left leg and started humping it.  She let her right hand slide down Donna's stomach, landing near her panties. 

"May I?"

"Well, I can't get off on _your_ leg like a dog right now, can I?"

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Touch yourself."

"One finger around the clit, two on the hood."

Rachel circled Donna's clit with her middle finger, continuing to pleasure herself on Donna's leg.  At first, although she was drunk, she was able to maintain her composure, taunting Donna with her smile.  Donna smiled back. 

Rachel rode with aggression, as if she wanted to release her tension as soon as she could.  Sometimes she remembered to stroke Donna.  Sometimes Donna helped herself.  But both were enjoying each other in the stall. 

Then Rachel's legs started giving out on her.  Donna steadied her.

"You want to finish on the floor?"

"Yes.  I don't care if it's cold."

"You really sound like you need to let go."

"You don't even know."

Rachel let go of Donna's leg and lie on the floor.  Donna got on top of her.  Rachel gripped Donna's hips as Donna began to grind on her.

First Donna moved in circles.  The circles were more something like the bastard child of an oval and a triangle.  She felt nothing.  So she switched to moving up and down on top of Rachel. 

When Donna leaned in for a kiss, Rachel pulled Donna closer to her.  Her hips, her mouth, everything.  Donna was sweating.  Along with the sweat, Donna smelled like sex and scotch, and Rachel loved it.  Donna came up with same conclusions about Rachel, and she felt the same way.

As she was grinding, Donna felt and smelled Rachel's growing wetness through her panties.  Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, my."

After more humping, Rachel said, "I think I'm going to come."

"I wish I could say that."

"I'm on the edge.  I want to come but…" She groaned.  "Fuck."

Rachel bit Donna on her right shoulder and held on to her back as she came.  Her legs shook.  The rest of her body followed.  She let out a loud, muffled moan before pushing Donna off of her.

Donna started rubbing her clit, bur Rachel put her hand on Donna's stomach.

"Can I do it?"

"You owe me."

Rachel rubbed her thumb back and forth on Donna's clit.

"Harder," Donna said.

Rachel did just that.

Donna collapsed on Rachel, moaning and shaking on top of her. 

The two finished with a kiss.

"I like this arrangement," Donna said as she stroked Rachel's hair.  "Fuck buddies.  We can fuck whenever we want, and it's not a _real_ relationship, isn't it?"

Rachel nodded.

"I knew I'd like you, strange friend."

 

Donna and Rachel's relationship after their fling in the bathroom remained as friendly as ever.  The two continued to gossip about their colleagues and talk about other things as if nothing happened past that night the two snuck into Harvey's office.

But sometimes the hunger would build up between the two of them.  And sometimes the two would agree to satisfy that hunger.  If the two of them exchanged knowing glances while walking around the office or talking about what outlandish and silly thing Louis did that afternoon, they'd know maybe that hunger needed to be satisfied.

Whenever that happened, Donna would stop by Rachel's office, one of the few private places the two could share at Pearson Hardman.

"You know that book you were looking for?  Some book by some guy named Comfort?"

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure I saw it in your apartment.  I'll help you find it after work."

Rachel would nod.  Donna would wink and leave the office. 

And just like that, their arrangement was back on.


End file.
